Bahama Joy!
by ChelseaLove
Summary: Jacob wins a trip to the bahamas for 3 weeks and brings Nessie, Quil, and Claire. What kind of mischeif can 2 werewolves, one have vampire/half human, and one pure human get into on a single island. Oh you honestly have no idea! R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: blah blah blah, you've read it all but a million times (:

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

**Jacob's Pov**

I'm Jacob Black. I live with all the Cullens. Oh just wonderful, I know. Stupid leeches. Amazingly, I don't mind living with them now. Sure, when my beautiful little Nessie was born it was like heaven living in hell. But I'm all but immune to the horrible smell now since I've lived with them for 5 years now. To be honest, the only reason I'm still living here is because my heart and soul, my life, my pure reason for existing lives in this house with her family full of fangs.

Renesmee is 16 years old, well physically at least. She looks, acts, and talks like a 16 year old. Her brain works and thinks like a 16 year old with all the attitude and mood swings like that. She's actually quite smart. She's smarter than any of the teachers I know and by far smarter than myself. She is the daugheter of Bella and Edward Cullen. It's quite funny if you think about it because Bella and Edward are frozen forever at the ages of 17 and 18. So now that Nessie is physically 16, she looks like her parents sister, not daughter. That makes Bella depressed sometimes because she doesn't look like her mother. But none of that matters to any of the Cullens or myself. Nessie is the biggest blessing you could ask for. She's my sun, my world revolves around her.

I was sitting in my room thinking about the last 5 years with my Nessie. First, I was like her big brother, then it turned into me being her best friend, and 6 months ago, she finally expressed her feelings about a relationship to me by kissing me when we were in Port Angeles watching a movie. I had no idea she felt that way already and I'm sure the look on my face was priceless after that kiss. Edward and Bells reacted quite calmly to our relationship then. They new it was bound to happen soon. Wee destined to be together. Forever.

After dwelling with myself and my thoughts, I decided I'd get on my computer and check my email. That's the nice thing about being with the Cullens. You get access to the family fortune. When I say fortune, I **mean **fortune. In the past 5 years I have gotten many things to accustom to my living. Including this computer, and my new super fast, super amazing midnight blue Lamborghini.

I had 3 new emails. One from my sister Rachel.

_Jacob,_

_How are you? It's been a while since I've talked to you little brother. How's life? And Renesmee? I got the pictures in the mail you sent me of you and Nessie, and all I can say is wow she's a beauty, and all grown up. I'm gonna visit soon. I miss you._

_Love, Rachel_

One from Quil

_Yo Jakes,_

_What's up man? How you been? I haven't seen you forever. Actually kidding, I saw you yesterday but psh! You didn't show up for your shift running with the wolves last night? Did you have to stay home with Nessie again and watch bring it on for the millionth time? Woah dude, she's got you fuckin __**whipped!**__ But I know you love her, and she loves you. Talk to ya later bro._

_The one and only, Quil_

And finally, one from an address I'd never seen, called, 

_Congratulations Jacob Black!_

_Your name was put in a drawing from your graduating class from the La Push hgihschool. Your name was drawn and now you and 3 friends have won a 2 week trip to the Bahamas. You will be staying in a brand new luxury hotel. Your plane leaves in 2 days. Hope you enjoy your trip. If you have any questions, please call the number attached. ENJOY!_

_-Trips4u_

I read this over twice, then got up and started jumping around in circles screaming "I WON, I WON!"

Within seconds, all members of the Cullen family, excluding Carlisle because he's at work, were in my room just staring at me.

"Wow, that dog'll never learn will he?" The blondie spat out. She was the only family member who still had a problem with both me, and me and Nessie dating.

Nessie came over to me and put a restraining hand on my shoulder "Jakey, Jake, chill out. What are you talking about?"

"I won I won I won" I could see they were all still confused, except Edward of course, he read my mind when I was reading the email.

"Okay, you guys, look at this email I got" They all looked and finally understood.

"You know Jake, if you wanted to go to the Bahamas so bad, why didn't you say so. We would of paid for it of course" Bella confided in me

"I know, but I won this all on my own. Isn't it awesome?" I'm so thrilled

"Yes, Hun, but who are the 3 lucky people coming with you?" Nessie looked at me then, batted her eyelashes and gave me puppy dog face. Like she needed any of that. Of course she was coming with me.

"Hmm, I think I'll take Quil, and Claire" I said with a laugh

"And, I think I'd like to bring Rosalie here for the 3rd person" I walked up to Blondie and put my arm abound her shoulders

"Yuck, dog" She pulled my arm off her shoulder quickly and ran over to Emmett at vampire speed. Then she said, "You're so hott" with a disgusted face

Everyone stared in shock at her, and Renesmee gave her the death glare. She looked around the room trying to figure out why she's getting those looks. Then realization flashed across her face and she looked embarrassed.

"Ew, ew, ew. Oh god no! That mongrel is by no means attractive. I mean he's warm. Temperature wise. Gross!" she looked disgusted again.

Everyone let out the breath they were holding and Renesmee went over and gave Rosalie a hug and apologized for the look she gave her.

"Jakey-poo! Really now, who's the 3rd person your bringing?" Renesmee gave me that puppy dog look again.

"Nessie, baby, did you really think I would take Quil and Claire, but not you? Silly Renesmee" She laughed.

"So its settled. Renesmee, Quil, Claire and I will be leaving in 2 days for a 3 week trip to the Bahamas." I'm excited to be with my girlfriend and not have her family listening to our every word, every movement. And especially excited to not have Edward around listening to my thoughts on everything between me and Nessie.

This trip is gonna be fun, real real fun.

**AN: Review please! I'd love you forever(: next chapter ius gonna be about them leaving and the first day or so of their trip. And oh yeah! A talk between Jacob and Edward about Nessie. Enjoy!and review**


	2. IMPORTANT! PLEAE READ:

**Okay okay! I know how much you guys all hate authors notes. But this is important important!!!!!!!!!**

**-im gonna be having a little contest kinda thing. I need idea's for what should happen on there trip! You can think of anything you would like. I don't care if you think its stupid or whatever. I'm quite the stupid person so I'll probably like it and put it in!haha**

**-So the contest part though. Probably all the idea's will be put in because I love all you guys so much and I need a little help. But the winner will be the person who has the best, most creative idea for something that should happen on the trip.**

**-I KNOW I KNOW, if you guys are gonna enter a contest your gonna want some kind of prize for winning right? Well my prize is going to be whatever the winners name is, there name will be used as a name of an important character they meet in the Bahamas. And secondly for the prize, I'll have a shout out for you on the next chapter! **

So this is what you have to do.

think of an idea for there Bahamas trip

make a review on my story and tell me what it is

in the review put your name so incase you win I know what name to use

I'll announce the contest over when I have good ideas and I'll tell everyone the winner

**Thank you guys so so much and PLEASE PLEASE enter the contest and help me and my writers block and win the prize! Yay! **

much love, Chelsea


	3. Chapter 2

This is story disregards the fact that alice cant see visions of werewolves. She cann see them in this story

**AUTHORS NOTE: So I'm super disappointed in you guys(: I got lots of people adding this as a favorite story or story alert or me as a favorite author, but I only have 5 reviews. And out of those reviews I only have 2 that have suggestions for what should happen in the Bahamas. I can't write this story without suggestions people(: please help me out, remember your name could be used as a character name if you give me a good suggestion. And so far outta the 2 suggestions I have I like Shaylin's the most. So she's got the character name so far. Wanna steal it from her? Review with your suggestion **

Disclaimer~~ I own not a thing except my sunflower seeds I'm eating right now haha

**JPOV:**

It's been two days since I got the email and won the trip to the Bahamas. Nessie, Quil, Claire and I were standing on the front porch of the Cullen's house almost ready to get into Bella's car since she was driving us all to the airport. I grabbed all 3 of Nessie's huge suitcases and put them in the back. Unfortunately, Alice had rubbed off on Nessie _a lot, _much to Alice's liking. Bella never was really into fashion and shopping, Renesmee on the other hand, was almost as bad as Alice. Shopping all the time and getting constant make overs from her aunt Alice. I was just glad she didn't drag me along on those shopping trips. Now that's just hell!

After I had gotten in the car, Edward showed up at the car door.

He stared at me intently, but not in a rude way "Jacob, I was wondering if I could give you a ride to the airport. It's looking a little squished in there and I think your gonna overheat the car with so many people" Then he looked me in the eyes again and I knew something was up. I assumed he just needed to talk to me before I left but didn't want anyone else and there super vampy hearing to be listening.

"Uhh… yeah sure" Just as I was getting out Nessie pulled on my arm.

"No, Jacob, don't leave. Stay with me" Damn those puppy eyes again.

"Ness I think I should go with your father, we don't want anyone getting heat stroke" I decided to just go along with Edward, I was kind of getting curious now

"But daddy" And she threw those puppy dog eyes and pouted her lip at Edward

"Renesmee Cullen, please don't argue with me right now. I'm just trying to help the situation" Edward told her calmly "And your gonna be with him for the next full week, so don't have a cow honey" he chuckled

"A cow sounds kind of good right now" Bella said. Quil, Claire, and I probably had disgusted masks on our faces

"Alright dad" Edward leaned into the car kissed Nessie's forehead and told her to have a nice time and call him every other day. Over protective 110/17 year old fathers these days. Pshh!

I kissed Ness's cheek and told them all I would meet them at the airport.

After I got into the car Edward sped off to the airport.

"Mmmkay Edward, what's this all about?" I was curious

"What? Is a man not aloud to have a drive with his daughter's boyfriend?" I looked at him skeptically and then he said "Okay, okay, your right. I do have a reason for this"

"Alright, what is it then?"

"Remember when you and Renesmee started dating and I told you there is one big rule with dating her?" I nodded

"So of course you remember that rule is you must keep her virginity till you two are married. No sex Jacob. Alice will definitely see if you or she tries something sneaky. And I will fly down there as soon as possible and cut your balls off. Don't think I'm not joking Jacob Black" He stared me down again.

Edward likes me now, mostly because I'm not trying to take his wife away from him anymore. But he's quite strict when it comes to his one and only daughter he'll ever have

"Edward, I know. And trust me, I believe you will do that" and I flinched, he noticed, and laughed.

"Jacob, Bella and I were together 2 years before we got married and we both stayed pure and didn't have sex until marriage. You surely can wait at least two years. And the day you guys get married, go for it. But not now" He looked back over at me

"I know, I know. I wasn't planning on trying anything down there" I reassured him

"Hmm, well Alice saw a little bit of something going on down there between you two and I wanted to make sure it was not going to happen, since you promised me 6 months ago when you two started dating" _Why doesn't he just believe me?_

"I believe you Jacob" He answered my thoughts

"And Jacob, you know, I was the 110 year virgin" He and I both had to laugh at that. And I felt bad for the guy off the movie 40 year old virgin. Edward must have had a serious case of blue balls. "So Jacob im sure you can wait a year or two more or so"

"I will, don't worry" Then something came to my mind and I wanted to ask Edward for his permission. But it was going to be very, _awkward._

Edward reading my mind said "Just ask me Jacob, I'm sure it can't be that bad"

"okay, uhm, well, Y-you said no sex," Edward nodded, trying to figure out where this was leading too since I was blocking my mind "Uhm well you know Nessie and I have only kissed" Edwards eyes narrowed, he was obviously getting frustratied I wasn't just cutting to the point. "Well, there's been some times me and Ness have ben kissing and she'll beg me to go further" Edwards hands tightened on the steering well a little bit "And I've had to tell her no, because what you said to me about the rule" Edward was staring at me again

"Oh god, she's just like her mother" Edward said

"Ew, ew, please don't talk about yours and Bella's sex life. I just ate" Edward laughed lightly

"Me and Bella didn't have a sex life before we got married, Jacob" Edward said

"Anyways, back to what you were saying Jacob" Edward was getting impatient

"Okay, well I uhm, well u know you say no sex. But what about uh—foreplay of some sort? That was awkward asking your girlfriend dad

Edwards hand gripped the steering wheel so hard I was sure it was gonna break "JACOB BLACK!" Okay, he was mad now.

"Well Edward, you know I want to be able to give her everything she wants, I love her, and this is what she wants" I declared

Edward's hands loosened up a bit on the wheel and he was deep in thought. I could hear soft growls coming from his chest as he tried to regain his control

"Ugh! I guess that's okay, only because I want my daughter to be happy. But Jacob, I swear, if Alice tells me she sees any thing more than messing around. I swear to god, your balls are gonna suffer. And yours won't reattach themselves like mine would" I laughed at that and Edward just glared

"I get it Edward, I'm not gonna sleep with your baby girl" I was reassuring

Edward smiled, probably because I called her his girl, not mine "That's what I thought"

We were just pulling up to the airport. We parked and I got out along with Edward. I ran up to Ness and gave her a hug. Us 4 told everyone goodbye and Edward gave me and manly hug, in my ear he whispered "No insertion Jacob, remember how much you love your balls" He said it so quietly I was positive nobody but myself could hear.

I grabbed Renesmee's hand and Claire got on Quil's back. We all walked away from the Cullen's and Emily young after saying goodbye.

Me and Nessie were gonna have a little bit of personal fun this trip. I know she wanted it, and I sure as hell wanted to. Therefore, it would happen. God, I'm so excited to get to the hotel.

**And there you have it; the talk between Edward and Jacob. Funny eh? Well review review review!!!! Please haha.**

**I really still need suggestions for the trip. Soo please leave your suggestions in a review for me. You'll be my life savors haha**


End file.
